


My Valentine

by GillyJeans21



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyJeans21/pseuds/GillyJeans21
Summary: Jean and Jakob fulfil valentines sex, while six months pregnant.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at some NSFW  
> Basically porn, not story.

Her fingers curled with a feline prowess, scratching gently through his hair, darwing soft moans from him in-between the pleasurable work currently being done by his tongue. His now far longer scruff, scratching against her inner thighs. Ordinarily she hated the burn that followed the coarse assault of a man’s facial hair, but with Jakob she relished in the memory of his talents every time her thighs brushed. 

“Oh, oh, yes…Jakob please, please don’t stop” 

Pregnancy had done wonders for her libido, not that it wasn’t raging prior, but she could now barely let a minute pass without imagining very dirty things that even made her blush. 

Jakob grinned against her wet folds, his firm tongue lapping happily at her pleasure and then suckling on her clit. Every time Jean almost peaked, he would back off and kiss around softly at her delicate skin before delving back in for more. His strong arms rested over her thighs, stroking at the sides her now very prominent belly. Her whole body straining to wriggle and create more friction. 

“Pleaseeee Jakob, I need to...ahhhh mmmm” 

As much as Jakob enjoyed teasing and working Jean into a sweaty mess, he knew she grew tired easily being six months pregnant, there was only so much longer she could stand his pleasurable torture. Plus, his rock-hard erection throbbed incessantly within the confinements of his suddenly very tight jeans, close to exploding before he could get it out. 

“Yes, yes…ohhh ohhhh yes”

Jakob tongued and sucked ferociously, adding three fingers into the mix to tip her over the edge. Her body convulsing, bucking against his sodden face as he worked her through her climax. 

“God, Jakob…” Jean panted, breathy and exhausted. 

Her body shook with tremors, overwhelmed from the intensity. Jakob smiled, pleased with himself before wiping at his face. He loved to bring Jean the greatest pleasure he could possible, but right now he desperately needed his own release. 

“Jean, can you?” He questioned softly, not wanting to sound desperate. 

Jean smiled a sleepy grin, her eyes dazed with pleasure, the blue orbs slightly unfocused but still highly aroused. 

“Come here” Jean ushered, moving herself into a better position, her bump having made having sex a little harder lately. 

Jakob shuffled to his knees next to Jean, working at his belt before his hand was batted away in favour of Jean freeing his member herself. 

“Uhh” 

The softest touch of Jeans hand had Jakob on the end, grunting softly and she worked his throbbing red penis, smearing the copious amount of pre cum that at settled upon his tip. 

“J…jean…I…”

Jean stopped abruptly and spread her legs, taking Jakob by surprise as he groaned at the loss of contact. 

“Jean, you don’t have to, a hand job is fine” 

After about the four-month mark, Jean had begun to tier easily and grew extra sensitive after an orgasm. Jakob had often settled for a hand job and the odd blow job after making Jean cum, not wishing to hurt her. 

“It’s better like this” Jean mumbled, trying to pull Jakob on top of her as best she could. 

“For me, your sensitive still” 

“I’m okay, I won’t be able to cum again though” Jean mumbled, caressing his arms. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t last long” 

Jakob gave his own penis another stroke, almost Cumming there and then at the sensation. He positioned himself at her still very wet entrance and slowly entered, gritting his teeth trying not to thrust to suddenly or cum to fast. He thrust a few times, moaning in pleasure before Jean clenched tightly around him, giving him the friction, he needed. Exploding with a low grunt, his seed filled her, his body shaking as he collapsed next to her. 

“You are the best” Jakob sighed, equally exhausted, pulling Jean into his arms so she could sleep. 

Jean snuggled into his embrace; face nuzzled into his chest, mumbling softly. 

“Best Valentine ever”


End file.
